Oliver
Oliver is a robotic honey badger who is Robbie's sidekick in The Teleporting Fat Guy Cartoon. Personality He is shown to love cake. Some viewers think his voice is strange. He is also said to be a Megatron rip-off by the narrator. He is killed in the episode Gehngis Kahn Attacks! and bought back in Hitler's Robot Unicorn. He is short-tempered and sometimes rude and has a lazer for a tail. Oliver also hates clowns. We know that because he said to the Burt Reynolds clown "Hey, stupid clown make me laugh" and is smashed with a mallet. He is also hates people mistook him as a dog in Detention like when Ms. Winters did, he'll yell "I'm not a dog! I'M A GODDAMN HONEY BADGER!!" Appearance Oliver is a robotic honey-badger with dark blue fur all over his body, except for his face, which is a lighter blue. He also has a yellow back, brown eyes, and brown eyebrows. He always wears a light blue helmet with antennas on each side and sports a metal tail of the same color, which can shoot lasers. When he debuted in the episode "Terrance and Phillip Fan Club", he is a darker blue color with a chubby body, a green hula skirt, dark blue shoes, and his helmet was gray. He also had a human nose and buck teeth. However, in "Roadtrip to the Blue man Group", he had a complete makeover. his fur is a lighter blue with a purple tint, his chubby body and skirt are replaced by a furry animal body, and his shoes with animal feet. He gains an animal nose, a tail, and his helmet is light blue again. He keeps the buck teeth. He kept this look until "R.I.P, Veena". From My Updated Versions of Robbie and Oliver and onwards, his GoAnimate avatar is more accurate to the Shut Up! Cartoons series. His buck teeth are replaced with fangs, his helmet now has more resemblance to a knight's helmet, his tail is longer, he gains a larger snout, and the light blue on his face and yellow back show more prominence than before. Also, the color scheme changes to be more accurate to the series. Prominence * Adventures In South Park Season 1 Episode 2: The Terrance and Phillip Fan Club * Adventures In South Park Season 1 Episode 4: Roadtrip to the Blue Man Group (YouTube video) * Tutorial Week Day 4: Robbie and Oliver (created during a Tutorial) * Caillou Inflates Oliver/Grounded (is blown up like a balloon by Caillou) * Adventures In South Park Season 1 Episode 6: The New Girl In Town (YouTube video & End Credits) * Adventures In South Park Season 1 Episode 7: Trip to Canobie Lake Park (seen dancing in the classroom at the end of the episode) * Caillou Kills Phineas and Ferb's Friends/Grounded (mentioned) * Dora and Boots get Arrested (seen in the living room) * R.I.P Veena (seen mourning Veena's grave appearance in original form) * Adventures In South Park Season 1 Episode 9: Chaosgiving (seen as a Comedy World avatar in weird universe) * Adventures In South Park Season 1 Episode 10: A Wonderful Christmas (flashback) * Adventures In South Park Season 1 Episode 13: Don't Ground Me I'm Scared Finale (YouTube video) * Caillou Destroys Stan's Computer/Assaulted (inflated form seen in an old video watched by Caillou) * My Updated Versions of Robbie and Oliver (first appearance in Accurate form) * Adventures in South Park Intro Season 2 (cameo) * Caillou Slaps Leo/Grounded (mentioned) * Adventures in South Park Season 2 Episode 1: Runaway Troublemakers (seen at Kenny's candle-vigil) * Adventures in South Park Season 2 Episode 2: Return to Freddy's (recap & inflated form seen in old video watched by Alicia and Baby Jaguar) * Every Grounding on this Channel so Far (cameo) * Adventures In South Park Season 2 Episode 5: The Fatass Reunion Gallery Oliver GA2.PNG Oliver GA1.PNG Oliver Prototype.PNG Oliver Plotagon.PNG Oliver SP.PNG Oliver SUC.PNG Oliver Fat.PNG Oliver_V.PNG Oliver_PS.PNG Category:Robotic pets